By the Blood of My Sacrifice
by reychop
Summary: After the fourth hokage transmuted his life to defeat Kyuubi, he accidentally fused the beast with a boy. Now the boy grows up hated in an uncaring village. Living in Konoha, a Homonculus village only made it worse. SasuNaru
1. Prologue: Hazy Visions

By the Blood of My Sacrifice

by: reychop

-o-o-o-

Summary: After the fourth hokage transmuted his life to defeat Kyuubi, he accidentally fused the beast with a boy. Now the boy grows up hated in an uncaring village. Living in Konoha, a Homonculus village only made it worse. SasuNaru

-o-o-o-

Prologue: Hazy Visions

-o-o-o-

"Foolish human! Your ambition to control the truth will never come to fruition. I am the guardian of balance and as such, I will never allow your selfish plan, to PROCEED!"

A series of explosion followed. But everyone is safe for the great hokage lured the demon away.

The said demon is known as Project Kyuubi. It was one of the most ambitious project to be done in the Konoha Laboratories. It is a goal that will change the lives of the thousand of Homonculi living in Konoha. It is a goal to open the doorway of truth... to immortality. But Kyuubi became a failure. And instead of manifesting a doorway, the supposed to be container absorbed the doorway itself causing the poor Homonculus to mutate and lose his sanity.

And now, the Yondaime himself is battling such beast, all for the sake of the world and the little village that he loved so much.

He made no response, knowing that he'll only gather sarcastic remarks and insane comments. But rather, he kept on dodging, finding weak spots on the beast.

However, he could not find such. His elemental manipulations couldn't possibly damage the entity for it was the embodiment of alternate reality. It is not physical. It is not bound by the law of Phyiscs. It is beyond the realm of Alchemy.

Yet a hope remains...

-o-o-o-

"Squad unit number 1, retreat to the inner walls. Squad unit 2, provide cover. Medical team, we need you on the western walls. Move men!"

The village of Konoha itself is under heavy siege, surviving only with the help of the former hokage, the Sandaime and his loyal ANBU squad who were now directing the last army left within the walls of Konoha.

The village is attacked by mutated Homonculi, those that survived Kyuubi's strikes and absorbed his twisting energy. They are faster than normal Homunculi yet uncoordinated. Their number increases with every being they slay.

Yet the mutated ones cannot be truly killed as they resurrect within seconds right after they're killed. This ability has caused the current chaos within the village. As Konoha's military power is not yet well developed, their strength is not enough to fend off the mutated ones.

-o-o-o

Back in the outskirts of Konoha, Yondaime's strength is starting to fail him. The poison that the Kyuubi emits is starting affect him.

However, as he hid behind a bush as the Kyuubi seeks out for him, he realized that he has no choice but to use the forbidden arts of Alchemy- one that defies external laws.

Reaching out to his pocket, he found a small jewel. Semi-liquid and circular in shape, it emits a deadly surge of energy. Yondaime smiled to himself as he felt the Kyuubi attracted to the dark energy and immediately made its way to him.

Quickly making a transmutation circle, he swallowed the jewel, known as Philosopher's Stone and chanted an ancient verse only found in the doctrine of "Words of Power".

And before the Kyuubi realizes it, he found himself trapped as the transmutation circle glowed and Yondaime slammed his palm unto his chest. An earthquake shook the land as the demon howled in pain. And now to his horror, he found a black hole where the palm has landed, realizing in shock that the hole itself is sucking him into it.

The demon cracked an eye open and saw the Yondaime's smiling face in front of him, noting that his opponent is also starting to disappear.

"I know that we will not succeed. But at least I'll be assured that my family is safe..." And after his short speech, the Yondaime vanished in front of his eyes.

Yet the demon cannot be calmed down. Seeing that only a portion of him left, he shouted with great anguish making a vow to himself.

"You may have won human. But know this, I can never be truly defeated. I am the truth! I am reality!!! Arghhhh!!!" And after a last jolt of pain, the demon vanished. And as he did so, the black hole slowly closed, but not before releasing a small amount of black energy and spewing it to the village's direction did it truly closed.

And as it vanished, peace reigned once more.

-o-o-o-

End of Prologue

-o-o-o-

The story has just begun. More will be revealed soon and the greatest nightmare shall befall Konoha. How? Why? Tune in to find out.


	2. Chapter 1: Reincarnated Failure

-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: Reincarnated Failure

-o-o-o-

_Twelve years later_

"Don't come near him, son, he's the twisted reality. Don't play with him. Come here."

"Junior! Don't talk with him, he's a monster. Let's play in the sand box instead. Come along now."

A small boy watched sadly as his classmates were dragged away from him. They were just inviting him to play with them, what's so wrong with that? Is playing with him really that bad? No matter, if they can't be bothered with him, then surely, he will find ways to bother them.

And with this thought, a playful grin graced his tanned, whiskered face as he shifted his attention to the tiny rocks that surrounded him. His grin widened even more as he felt them raise due to the energy he applied on them.

He looked around for potential target and spot a group of children passing by. He nearly laughed as he hopped out of the swing and walk away from the spot, acting, or at least trying to act innocent.

When he reached not a far away distance, he snickered to himself as he heard what sound like a fist fight and colorful language flying around the air. Who knew that preteens are capable of such language? Let's look at the scene shall we?

-o-o-o-

"What the hell? You dare throw a rock at me?"

"What do you mean I threw a rock at you, you're the one who's throwing rocks you bitch!"

"Really? Trying to pick a fight? Bring it on!"

And they're on! Yep, the fight was started with three simple sentences. They materialized sands, transmuted rock and even cut the branches to use as weapon. Even their nannies and parents, who were there could do nothing as they just covered their oh so sensitive eyes and ears and rushed to the hokage's office.

Yep, this is how adult the students here at Konoha are, very mature aren't they? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, welcome to Konoha's Southern Academy. I am Naruto by the way, living here in Konoha. Konoha is my favorite place. Yup yup! It's a village home for hononcuru- whatever they are.

I think they are human fused with animal? How's that even possible? Well, I'm not interested in that. This fight is more interesting, don't you think? Oh here he is now, the teacher... Iruka-sensei and he's with a group of soldiers!

He's my favorite person, yup! He's kind, and mature. Though that weird scar across his nose does make him look like a dolphin.

Anyway, I think he managed to send off the parents home now. They are now sure that their children are safe. Idiots.

Hehehe... They don't even know that it was I, the great Naruto, who tossed tiny rocks and caused it all. Nyihihihihi.

-o-o-o-

And now, Naruto, our newly introduced character took time to admire at his latest masterpiece. But his musings were interrupted when he felt a hand on his right shoulder followed by a gentle, "Naruto..."

"Eh? Iruka-sensei? What's up?" The boy, tried to act innocent. But of course, he recognized that look on his sensei's face- a look of knowledge and wisdom.

"Naruto---" He sighed, knowing that this kind of conversation started to grow old. "I want a word with you after class. Now, recess will be over soon. So let's start the class, shall we?"

The other just pouted and followed quietly behind his teacher.

-o-o-o-

"Alright everyone, let us all settle down and start our lessons. But since we have ran out of time due to the episode earlier, I'd rather discuss about your homework." A collective groan interrupted him which cause him to glare at the class.

"Well if you haven't fought earlier and ruined the time schedule that I have plan for today, I would not give you a long assignment. However, I cannot give time for it because I have another topic scheduled for tomorrow. Thus you will have to study this topic by yourselves."

"To prove that you have done this, I want you to write a report about what you have done plus a 300-word essay. The topic that you're going to research is the Decomposition of Matter. Now, class dismissed."

The room emptied in a minute, which leaves Naruto and Iruka to chat.

Naruto timidly walked towards Iruka's table, knowing that he has disappointed the one person who cared for him, again.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei." He said rather quietly, his excitement totally vanished and the enthusiastic boy became a shy bashful child.

As was expected, he was greeted by a disappointed sigh.

"Naruto..." The teacher began in his stern yet fatherly voice. "You really should stop the pranks."

"But, but, sensei! I didn't do it! Well... I mean, no one saw me did it, right?" He attempted to reason out, knowing he couldn't lie when it comes to Iruka.

The man merely gave him a stern look.

"Naruto, this school has crystal ball surveillance capabilities. Sooner, they'll review it, and you'll get the blame. And even though the playground is not well monitored, most adults here knows that you pranks. So, what I'm saying is, you're the first suspect whenever goes wrong."

It was Naruto's turn to sigh.

"I know sensei. And I'm sorry. I'll never do it again."

"Promise?"

"Hai! And Uzumaki Naruto do not break promises!" He grinned, returning back to his enthusiastic self. This cause his teacher to smile as well.

"That's good. How about I'll treat you with ramen? I know you like it."

"Ramen? Of course! Thanks sensei!"

"Don't mention it Naruto. So, let's get going."

With whoops of joy, the two started their walk to the ramen shop, not knowing that a dark figure has started to follow them.

-o-o-o-

In an unknown place...

-o-o-o-

"How goes the operation?"

"The preparations are done, my lord. We only have to wait for a few more days and we can start the second phase."

"Good. Rest up for the night. I'm sure you'll need it."

"Thanks my lord. You are too kind."

"And I'll continue to do so, my servant. Konoha will soon meet its greatest nightmare. Buwahahaha!" The masked servant left the room as the shadow of his master shook with sheer joy, the place echoing with malicious laughter"

-o-o-o-

End of Chapter 1

-o-o-o-

Wahahaha. We had introduced the tension a bit earlier. What will happen to Konoha? What is this nightmare? Who is this person that's plotting something? Is he a good guy, or a bad guy? Find out in the future chapters! Tune in only here, on reychop's Universe: By the Blood of My Sacrifice.

-o-o-o-

Don't forget to add this to your STORY ALERT LIST. Oh and my usual update time is scheduled every Saturday. However, I may update at any day I wished. So always tune in for your ALERT LIST and always monitor my website (posted in my profile) for any activities.

Thanks.

-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 2: Oneness

-o-o-o-

Chapter 2: Oneness

-o-o-o-

"I'm glad that all of you were able to submit your homework in time. And even you Naruto, which I found very surprising." Everyone snickered at this. But to prevent more chaotic occurrences, Iruka coughed and started activating his projector to display their topic for the day.

"Anyway, our topic for today is the concept of Chakra. Note, that this is a review of your past lessons." The slide projector displays related images on their front.

"Chakra is the basic element of all matter. In essence, it is an energy that comprises the forms and states of every atoms, every molecule and every matter. To say the least, chakra is the basic factor of Alchemy. Before we proceed to Alchemy spells and Transmutations, I'll give a brief introduction to Chakra."

"This new element has just been recently discovered after the defeat of the failed experiment, Kyuubi. It has been discovered that the basic rule that governs the nature of Alchemy is linked with the formation of Chakra. Depending on its state, and effect, chakra has four colors and functions. Blue chakra is the neutral state that governs destruction. Green is the positive state that governs creation. Purple is the negative state that governs destruction. While red, the final color, is a unique state that can be achieved only through intensive manipulation and complete transmutation and is a versatile state that can defy the laws of Alchemy and Physics."

"Now, before you all try to ask me about the red chakra, as I can see that it is interesting and quite powerful, this chakra has not been observed within the homonculi population and even then, it is only used through forbidden knowledge, which I'd rather not discuss."

He was met with raised eyebrows, but he ignored them and continued.

"Moving on, you can manipulate your chakra to perform different functions. That is why, if you perform different jutsu, your chakra is transmuted."

"There are also rules of Transmutation. But the most basic is related to The Law of Equivalent Exchange. This law is found even in ancient texts. This states that one cannot transmute without giving in something of equal value. This is why you are drained of your chakra when performing transmutation. You are actually releasing your life force to influence the Physical world."

He turned off the projector and pulled out a textbook.

"Alright, if you open your book and read page 12, you will see the significance of chakra control in transmutations, as well as the significance of transmutation circles. To recap we have--"

Just as the students were about to follow him, there was a loud banging at their door. When it was finally opened, a group of Jounins and Chuunins entered with a group of Konoha soldiers.

"What is this?" Iruka asked. But he was merely shoved away as the soldiers began dragging the confused children away.

"Code 133 was raised at Konoha's Northern Academy. We have no choice but to bring all students deep in the center of this Academy to ensure their safety. Please calm down." The leader said as Iruka performed a transmutation circle to defend his students should he need to. He canceled his spell and sighed.

"Couldn't the military be gentler? These are kids you know. And I don't like how you interrupted my class, Kakashi!" Iruka said angrily as he watched his students getting led out of the room, surprised that the children did not offered any resistance."

"I'm sorry, Iruka. But it is an emergency. A huge fire razed the Northern Academy. Luckily, we were able to contain and evacuate the children. Right now, the Black Ops Division is still pursuing the vandals."

Before Iruka could react, a loud commotion was heard outside followed by an ear-breaking shouts.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US YOU JERKS!"

"Why you, this is for your own safety, stop struggling!"

Iruka and the leader raised their eyebrow, before the wall blasted off with three chuunins flying to the opposite of the classroom.

"Uh-oh. That would be Naruto. Hold on Kakashi, I'll handle this."

The jounin just sighed as he followed Iruka outside the classroom. They were greeted with a hilarious sight. Five jounins were trying to contain a struggling and hysterical Naruto while the rest of the students stopped following the other soldiers as they watched with amusement as the experienced Alchemist struggled with a simple genin.

Once the other Alchemist saw Kakashi entering the corridor, the other bowed, and harshly dropped Naruto to the floor, who's still screaming obscenities at the men.

"What seems to be the matter?" Kakashi, their leader asked in a bored tone.

"Well sir... this kid seems to be..."

"Hai, hai. Continue with the plan. Iruka, you said you'll handle him?" Kakashi replied as he shifted his attention to the teacher, who in turn is approaching the slowly calming down, Naruto.

The teacher patted his student's head as Naruto gazed at his face.

"Iruka-sensei! These creepy people are dragging us out! I did not know what to do so I had to fight them!" Naruto mustered his cutest voice and wet his eyes and pouted, trying to look vulnerable. This seemed to have touched his sensei's heart as the man hugged him affectionately and rubbed his back.

"There, there Naruto. These men will never hurt you. They're merely transporting you all to a safer location. How about I hold your hand and I'll protect you myself?"

Naruto's face brightened and glomped his teacher. "Yay! Thanks sensei!"

The other jounin shook their head as they proceeded to escort the rest of the students. Snickers and whispers of "Naruto's done it again, hasn't he?" and "Wow, Iruka-sensei is so soft." slowly left as the students disappeared to the center of the Academy.

A sighed could be heard and an amused masked face greeted Iruka as he stood up.

"My, my, Iruka, you are getting soft aren't you?"

"Feh! Just do your job Kakashi." Iruka said as he dragged Naruto away.

-o-o-o-

The domed area was noisy. Confused questions rang through the air. Agitated voice danced through the atmosphere and irritated the eardrums of the soldiers.

But they couldn't help it. They can't help watch the crying pre-genin students, nor can they help but listen to the Genin's and graduating student's rants.

After all, this is one of the Third's twisted experiment, or "Defensive Measures" as he'd like to call it. They never liked that man. He led the village to what it is now and gave rise to dissent and many rebellions. Sarutobi never cared for the village at all, but his image.

And now that a fire razed the Northern Academy, the pride of Konoha for its high-level spells and Alchemy, who knows what the old monkey could be planning to save face?

But anyway, they need not question themselves anymore. The Konoha central room finally opened its gates to the third Hokaga and his royal escorts.

And the old, but strong leader stepped into the platform.

"Greetings, students of Konoha, chuunins, jounins and soldiers. It is with great sadness that I inform you that the Northern Academy, home to high-level spells and the seat of the will of fire has been razed by, ironically, a great fire. Its cause is still unknown but we know what actions to take."

"As such, I decided to temporarily allow the students of Northern Academy, to be enrolled in Southern Academy. They will rest in its dorms and will be treated as students. I hope your cooperation is there."

Then he turned to the massive gates to his left and signaled the soldiers.

"Southern Academy, meet your guests, the Northern Academy!"

And as he spoke, the gates opened to reveal a group of well-dressed and arrogant-looking students who looked at the academy like it's dirt. But of course, none commented on it.

-o-o-o-

After the episode in our classroom, I convinced Iruka-sensei that I'm innocent and planning no pranks at all.

But I was surprised that the rest of my classmates and I were led to the central Academy grounds. Maybe there's a ceremony or something? Well, we guessed wrong.

The third himself is there and is he expressing that we are to study with the North Academy students? No! But look, there they are now, entering the place like they're some sort of gods. I can't believe it. But one person caught my eyes.

There he is! Black eyes and hair and an air of arrogance around him. Such a bastard! And the way the girls worshiped his footsteps. Urgh. Bastards like him is what I hate the most.

A sigh escaped my lips. The Northern academy is huge and it will take decades to repair it! Oh boy, I do hope we're prepared for this.

-o-o-o-

Chapter End

-o-o-o-

This story is to be continued. If you like it, please add the story to your alert list.


	4. Chapter 3: Discord

-o-o-o-

Chapter 3: Discord

-o-o-o-

Sunshine greeted the slumbering populace of Konoha. The streets are starting to bustle with life. Activity graced the no longer empty streets of Konoha.

Soldiers littered the grounds of the previous well-known Northern Academies as they tried to salvage whatever they could in hopes of lesser loss and setback.

As the sun started to smile upon the homonculi but was unfortunately greeted with a collective groan. Tracing back the sound to the Southern Academy, the original students watched sadly as their new guests started to take over their homes.

It was said that the Southern Academy teaches chakra manipulation and the majority of the elders who accessed high level alchemy frowned upon its usage, saying it's old-fashioned.

The Northern Academy, who was not taught what chakra really is but was taught similar theories belittle those that study in Southern Academy, following the elders' example. Furthermore, only clan members are allowed in Northern Academy which even made it worse as the Southern students are mostly orphans, or coming from an ordinary homonculus family, which is an even greater grounds for discrimination.

It appears that the collision of these two different world is now starting to divide Southern Academy. And the students are well aware of the discrimination that is taking place. And so, the originals, the true students of the Southern Academy decides to strike back and discriminated the "foreigns" telling them they don't belong here and neither does their ignorance.

As two sides fight on, of course there are exceptions.

One of this, is Naruto. In his usual lonely throne by the swing, he sat, eating his usual instant ramen cup, as he watched the playground turned into a battlefield.

He smirked as he saw the foreigns' surprised expression when they saw the originals using chakra, but was also amazed to see the foreigns' ability to transmute without circles. It turned out that they have transmutations circle on their gloves. Naruto only need to use his enhanced eyes to know it.

While he was watching the scene, his eyes caught of a foreign that has caught his attention yesterday. He sighed as he saw the foreign glared at him, remembering for a moment the eyes of the villagers. And his sighs deepen as he remember that it's Saturday and the main purpose they have to report to the Academy is to guide the new foreigns around.

He scowled at this. But of course, he was never the type to just follow the rules and obey. He's a free spirit! And at this thought, he smirked once more for another brilliant idea slipped into his mind.

Slowly leaving his lonely throne room, he discarded his ramen cup and sneaked into Iruka's office. Iruka is actually the principal or the head teacher of the academy, so he have the highest authority but he cannot override the hokage's directives.

Anyway, Naruto found his smirk turned to a mischievous grin as he found that Iruka's office is empty. Using his copy of a key, which Iruka gave to him in case he needs to hide or something, he opened the door and grinned wider as he found that the intercom is functional.

Tapping it to test its volume, he can barely contain his laughter as he imitated Iruka's voice.

"Attention all students of Southern Academy. The administration will be conducting an over-all check up following the admissions of the new students. The inspection will be done an hour from now. I want all the areas cleaned, and everything in order. Failure to do so shall result in the new curriculum passed allowing classes on Saturdays and Sundays. Now move!"

Naruto snickered as he watched the cameras, and dropped to the floor, laughing hard as he saw the originals and the foreign forget about their fight, and instantly working side by side cleaning their mess.

Our little hero was so into his prank that he wasn't able to notice the shadow looming over him. Nor did he realized the soft footsteps that approached him.

His laughter stopped as he felt a soft tap on his right shoulder. Wiping the grin on his face and replacing it with a wince, he looked up to meet Iruka's angry eyes.

"What do you think you're doing Naruto!!!"

"Err... Let me explain..."

His teacher sighed and sat on his desk.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Well..." Naruto started uncomfortably. "Iruka-sensei, allowing the new students in is not good."

Iruka was thrown off-guard by the statement. But he nodded in understanding. He and his staff themselves are having trouble keeping the new ones inline. They are far too arrogant and too hardheaded to listen.

"Of course, Naruto." Iruka smiled as he himself saw what Naruto caused. "You may go back to your dorm. You are allowed to spend the day outisde."

"Eh?"

Iruka's rich laughter covered Naruto's confused voice. "Thanks to you, I just found a new strategy to keep them in line. Now go and have fun!"

And before leading the boy outside, the teacher gently ruffled the boys hair as he closed the door. As Naruto made his way out of the floor, a new announcement rang through the speakers.

"Attention, due to lack of space, we have this idea of pairing up one student from the South and another from the North. You will share the same room, and will be teaching each other what you have learned from your schools. Your partners will be announced this Monday. I'll be expecting your cooperation. The inspection is moved until the end of the day because our staffs are busy. That is all."

Naruto grinned at this as he left the campus, ready to spend the day training.

-On an unspecified location-

"Master, the operation is complete. Just as you have planned, the Hokage will continue the Chuunin Exams and is even accelerating the progress by making it an "Accelerate to Chuunin Rank Program", which of course would attract a lot of students."

"Good. Send our best team to Sunagakure. Carry on with phase B. This is too easy."

"As you wish master." The servant bowed as he left the room and entered a place that looked like a jail.

"Team 5, our master has a job for you. Don't fail this one."

"Hai!"

As the team left, the servant smirked to himself, as he went to his own chambers.

-Back in Konoha-

Naruto started to bathe in his own sweat. He had been practicing all sorts of jutsus that he have found. Mizuki, Iruka's right hand man even gave him directions as to how he can advance to higher-level chakra manipulation.

His grin widen as he mastered the tree walking exercise through a scroll he was given. As he read Mizuki's scroll, he found the next instruction to further his training.

-o-o-o-

End of Chapter

-o-o-o-

Please note that this story is still in progress. Add it to your story alert list if you want to know what will happen next.


End file.
